monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Lone Signature dolls
Since June of 2012, a number of dolls have been released that do not fit in with a subline like most dolls do. To accommodate this situation, the groups them as if they were part of a line together in the same way as the San Diego Comic-Con International dolls are treated. Currently, there are seven lone dolls, LS dolls for short, in existence. They are C.A. Cupid, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, Catty Noir, Jane Boolittle, Casta Fierce, Amanita Nightshade, and Finnegan Wake. Dolls C.A. Cupid C.A. Cupid was released as the only new doll among a set of five re-released dolls. The other four— Clawdeen Wolf, Spectra Vondergeist, Frankie Stein, and Draculaura—were re-releases and the whole set was explicitly marketed alongside the regular output at that time. Cupid herself essentially was a re-release of her Sweet 1600 version, but with different packaging and doll logs. LS C.A. Cupid comes with a diary and her profile is printed on the back of the box. Since LS C.A. Cupid's appearance is her default appearance, almost every piece of fiction featuring her features the doll's appearance or can be assumed to do that in case of text-only fiction. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood The story of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's doll begins at Comic-Con 2011, during which a vote was held on-site and online which of three dolls would be produced by Mattel. The options were Scarah Screams, Daughter of Arachne, and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Despite that Bloodgood garnered much fewer votes than the other two, she was made into a doll and even was the only one of the three of them to receive a non-event exclusive release, though she still was a store-exclusive doll. The doll was one of reveals at Comic-Con 2012. LS Headless Headmistress Bloodgood comes with her profile printed on the back of the box. She is without diary, a trait only shared by the release of Clawdeen Wolf. Since LS Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's appearance is her default appearance, almost every piece of fiction featuring her features the doll's appearance or can be assumed to do that in case of text-only fiction. Catty Noir Despite being the central character of the Ghoul's Night Out fiction, Catty Noir's doll is not itself marketed as part of Ghoul's Night Out or, for that matter, 13 Wishes, which also has some mutual referencing with the Catty Noir doll. Though marketing of Catty Noir thus occured early in 2013, the doll was one of the reveals at Comic-Con 2013. It is the second Friday the 13th doll: a doll released in honor of Friday the 13th. LS Catty Noir comes with a special-design diary. The back of the box is filled up by a news article announcing that Catty will take a break from her career as a musician for a few years. Since LS Catty Noir's appearance is her default appearance, almost every piece of fiction featuring her features the doll's appearance or can be assumed to do that in case of text-only fiction. Jane Boolittle Jane Boolittle was introduced during the preview hours of Comic-Con 2013, which had her on the display along with a few Secret Creepers - Critters toys in the catacombs portion of the Monster High doll-scale model. Her identity was confirmed three days later. Nothing more of her would be seen until her doll hit stores in November, at which point the marketing connection between her doll and the then-new Secret Creepers - Pets and Secret Creepers - Critters line became clear. LS Jane Boolittle comes with a diary and her profile printed on the back of the box. Since LS Jane Boolittle's appearance is her default appearance, almost every piece of fiction featuring her features the doll's appearance or can be assumed to do that in case of text-only fiction. Casta Fierce Casta Fierce was quietly revealed in the Monster High presentation of Mattel at American International Toy Fair of 2014. Her proper announcement followed in July, during which she was one of the reveals of Comic-Con 2014. Though not a Friday the 13th doll, Casta's character/doll history mimics Catty's, who debuted a year prior. LS Casta Fierce comes with an art-only booklet and her profile printed on the back of the box. Since LS Casta Fierce's appearance is her default appearance, almost every piece of fiction featuring her features the doll's appearance or can be assumed to do that in case of text-only fiction. Amanita Nightshade Finnegan Wake Characteristics As part of the larger series, the LS dolls feature the characters' default fashions, which are usually exclusive to the dolls upon release. Gallery Category:Signature Category:Lone Signature dolls Category:Lineless dolls